


Unending Summer Glories

by Uthizaar



Series: An Eternity in Your Eyes- Main Story and Smutty Spinoffs! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Between Seasons/Series, Big Dicks, Bottom Mason Hewitt, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Competitive sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Precum, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Summer, Teasing, Top Brett Talbot, Top Liam Dunbar, cum, cum as lube, raunchy, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: Stiles/Liam/Mason/Brett foursome is pretty much what this is, no plot to speak of, and no need to readAn Eternity in Your Eyesbefore this. It takes place on a beach under the late afternoon sun outside of Beacon Hills.





	Unending Summer Glories

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a bonus to Chapter 74 (Summer Glories) which contains explicit sexual content and is not considered an official part of the story of _An Eternity in Your Eyes_ , instead it is much in the vein of _Lacrosse Bonfires & Drunken Werewolves._
> 
> Scott & Kira didn’t work in the context of the scene, so they got cut…
> 
> The following story contains unprotected anal sex and lots of rimming, with double penetration, and some raunchy elements. See the tags for additional clarity. Please use protection if engaging in this type of activity outside of fantasy Teen Wolf land! And do remember that it is a sexual **fantasy.**

“Fucking perfect day…” Liam groaned, bucking his still hard cock into Stiles, his boyfriend going completely limp and relaxed, one hand on Liam’s back, the other holding his neck lightly, angling his face towards his own, their lips parted. He broke the sweet contact for a moment, bowing his head to rest his chin on Stiles’ chest, the heat on the sun on his naked body mingling with the warm afterglow of their orgasms. 

“Ah, careful!” Stiles grunted as Liam pulled out of him, kicking their shorts away, and pulling Liam higher onto his body, cock brushing against each other, the slick coating of cum on Liam’s dick stirred his own back to life. “Haha, guess even doing it on the beach wasn’t enough of taboo to satisfy me for this afternoon!”

“Mmh, we should head back to the Jeep.” Liam mumbled, not wanting to move from his comfortable position. 

“Ugh, please don’t!” 

“Huh?” Liam’s eyes snapped open and he glanced towards the sandcastle they had made early, his cock instantly hardening as he saw Brett and Mason standing in the center of it, the half-finished keep forgotten as they both jerked off. They too were completely naked, Brett’s eyes lingering on Stiles, while Mason was staring at Liam with a hunger that was matched only by the nearly overwhelming scent of arousal rolling off his best friend. “Fuck…” The werewolf gasped, unable to wrench his eyes away from Mason’s long, dark cock, and the completely smooth expanse of skin that was normally covered by shorts or underwear. 

“Oh, hey.” Stiles turned his head, following Liam’s gaze, smirking slightly at the other two. He grinned at Brett, licking his lips as the muscular lacrosse player squeezed the tip of his bulbous cock, smearing the creamy precum around the head. Stiles glanced at Liam as his boyfriend frowned. “What? I’m not saying I _wanted_ this to happen, but the way Brett was feeling me up out in the waves, well, I was kinda _hoping_ having sex on the beach would draw their attention!”

“Yeah,” Liam replied slowly, wetting his bottom lip and getting off Stiles, gesturing for Brett and Mason to come closer. He smirked as Mason knocked over the wall of their sandcastle and didn’t even notice in his desire to join them. “Been watching long?”

“Oh, not really,” Brett left one hand to work his cock while the other rested on his chest, thumb and forefinger playing with one of his hard nipple. “We were watching for about as long as you let me massage lotion into your hot boyfriend!”

“Huh,” Liam grinned wider and looked at Mason. “You down for some fun?”

“Oh, yeah!”

“We did just fuck,” Stiles commented casually, rolling onto his side and tilting his gaze up along Brett’s tanned body, skin glistening in the sun. He deliberately and slowly opened his mouth, tongue open, holding it there until Brett grinned and milked out a drop of precum, watching it fall through the air and fall onto Stiles’ tongue. “Mmh, yummy!”

“Fuck!” Mason groaned, jerking off frantically as he watched them, hands suddenly pushed away from his dick when Liam knelt upright, and wordlessly licked a swatch over the gleaming head of his cock. “Oh!”

“Hmm.” Stiles frowned, determined not to be outdone and climbed onto his knees, grasping Brett’s cock and opening his mouth fully, pushing the thickness inside. “Mph!” He groaned, rolling the head against the inside of his cheek and orientating his neck back so he could look up at Brett.

“That’s so hot!” The werewolf exclaimed, his free hand carding through Stiles’ hair and down across his bulging cheeks, the other one still playing with his sensitive nipples. “Oh, that’s it!”

“Fuck it,” Liam muttered and swallowed Mason’s cock, choking slightly when the length hit the back of his throat. His own dick twitched as his best friend groaned loudly and arched his back, Liam’s hands wrapped around his waist, splayed fingers gripping muscular ass cheeks. He moved back and forth rapidly, sucking Mason just hard enough to keep the moans coming and his mouth filling with his precum, getting the hefty black cock slick and wet with his salvia. Liam spared a glance for Stiles and Brett, his hole clenching as his boyfriend played with his dick and made his cheeks bulge with the other werewolf’s cock. _Fuck!_ He hummed along the length, Mason twisting suddenly, Liam’s fingers losing their grip and pushing into his smooth, hairless crack.

“Ah!” Mason cried out, squirming backwards, eagerly signalling for Liam to stop teasing his entrance and push it. But the pleasurable sensations were forgotten the next moment when his best friend pulled off his cock and licked a wet trail down his shaft around the girth and started mouthing at his bulging balls. “Oh, Liam, fuck! That feels amazing!”

“I bet!” Liam grinned at him, pausing for a moment as he re-positioned Mason, wanting to feel the sun on his naked back and butt instead of the side of his face. He resumed sucking his friend and soon they had a solid pattern established, alternating between deep-throating Mason’s thick, black dick and then kissing and licking his heavy, smooth balls, running his tongue over and under them. Liam was so close to Mason’s other center of pleasure, his best friend eagerly urging him on with flicks of his hips and needy moans, legs spreading wider apart, precum dribbling on Liam’s chest when his tongue slipped past Mason’s balls and touched his taint for the first time. 

“Sttt-top!” Mason managed, expression locked into ecstasy, Liam’s face practically under him, tongue running up and down the smooth crevice hungrily, unable to cease even as his best friend’s cock thrummed in the air and leaked precum all over his back. “Stop, Liam, please, I won’t last!” Mason begged, grunting in relief as the werewolf moved away, his panting breath stalled when Liam stood up and kissed him hard, pulling him closer, urging Mason to curl a leg around his waist and hump enthusiastically against him.

Brett gripped his hair harder all of a sudden, Stiles recognizing the way his balls tightened in his hand, so he released the cock from his mouth, letting it slip wetly down his neck and chest as the older teen rose up, his tongue dragging a trail across Brett’s smooth skin until they were looking at each other face-to-face, but instead of making out like Liam and Mason were doing, Stiles grinned at him and licked his way back down the muscular athlete’s chest to his pecs. He avoided the nipple Brett was still teasing, and instead sucked the guy’s other one into his mouth, hearing him moan as he suckled and flicked the hardened nub of sensitive flesh back and forth with his tongue. Stiles was messy about it, pulling off and slobbering across his defined pecs, Brett grabbing the back of his head and urging him to taste them with his tongue again, sucking and teasing and making his cock drool uncontrollably against his collar bone. “Ah, ah, ah, yeah, keep doing that, fuck, you’re so hot!”

“Haha, yeah.” Stiles smirked at him, and then returned to his task with renewed vigor. 

 

“Wait, wait,” Brett stopped Stiles from kneeling down again, gesturing instead at the towels where they had been lying before. “C’mon.” He lay down on his back, cock standing straight up as Stiles smirked and lay down next to him, reaching for his cock, turning around so his lips were able to capture Brett’s flared head again, and the werewolf eagerly returned the favor, greedily slipping Stiles’ cock into his mouth. They both started to move in opposite directions, Stiles pushing the cock in just as Brett pulled off him, the muscular athlete wrapping one hand around his sun-warmed back for support as the other slipped between his legs, sometimes supporting his cock, other times teasing Stiles’ cum-filled hole, still loose and gooey from Liam’s fucking twenty minutes earlier. 

“You wanna try that?” Liam nodded at their boyfriends, pausing his make out session with Mason long enough to look into his heavy, lust-filled eyes, the guy’s cock still humping against his own, neither of them able to stop fully. “Hmm?”

“Ugh, no, I want something else.” Mason was still hesitant, even after almost every rule between the best friends had been broken. He reached for Liam’s hand and guided it lower onto the swell of his ass and kept pushing down until his fingers were back inside his crack, tapping gently at his hole. “This…”

“Uh, sure I can do that.”

“Can you…can you do it with your tongue?” Mason asked him, pulse hammering so hard Liam could feel it all across his body, his hole quaking and clenching against the pad of his finger. 

The request made Liam’s cock quiver and press deliciously against Mason’s and he nodded mutely, licking his lips as he imagined what the taste of his best friend’s most intimate place would be like. He pulled away from Mason, and took his hand, guiding him to the blankets next to Brett and Stiles, ensuring that he could see them, and they could witness what he was about to do. “Yeah, I can do with my tongue…”

“Ahhh, yeah!” Mason groaned as Liam pulled his ass down onto his face, hot breath against his tight hole, the soft brush of his lips on the ring of clenching muscle. They paused only for a moment before Liam committed and stuck his tongue out at the perfect moment when Mason wiggled his ass against his lips and mouth, dipping inside. “AHHH!” Mason moved further back, knees either side of Liam’s head, rocking his butt against his face, the werewolf’s tongue buried deep inside, even as he wriggled and writhed, practically twerking against his mouth. Liam was making sounds of debauched satisfaction under him, Mason’s cock drooling on his stomach, salvia dripping down his crack. “Ugh!” With a needy groan, Mason pumped Liam’s cock up and down, grinning when Brett and Stiles continued to suck each other as they watched him ride Liam’s tongue. The werewolf’s tongue and lips were pressed hard against his ass and hole, sloppily kissing and slurping at him in a way Mason had only seen in the raunchiest porn vids. “Ah, fuck, dude!”

“You like that?” Liam paused in his ministrations long enough to slap Mason’s ass cheeks playfully and pull them further apart in order to thrust his tongue deeper inside, spitting into his hole and getting his smooth pucker wet, loose, slippery, _perfect._ “Mmmh!”

“This! Is! The! Best! Thing! Ever!” Mason groaned, punctuating each word with a bounce up and down on Liam’s face, feeling his tongue slip and slide across his hole and then along his smooth crack to his balls, before making the return trip with a fresh chorus of moans. “Oh man, I need your cock in me!”

 

Stiles gestured for Brett to go ahead and fuck him, despite Mason’s repeated cries for Liam to ram him, he just didn’t seem to want to take his ass away from the werewolf’s talented tongue. “The sun will have gone down if we wait any longer,” Stiles smirked at Brett over his shoulder, the athlete positioning his cock at his cum-slick entrance. “And I want to see you just as much as feel you, Brett!”

“Sounds like a plan.” He returned Stiles’ grin and kept one hand guiding his cock, the other pulling the older teen’s ass open, groaning at the sight of Liam’s still gooey cum resting at the rim. “Think I’m bigger than Liam-”

“Hey!” Liam held Mason ass off his face long enough to shoot his former nemesis a glare, but the lure of a sloppy tight hole was too much to ignore and Liam groaned gratefully when Mason dropped back down on his mouth.

“Bigger than Liam!” Brett whispered to Stiles with a smirk and pushed into his ass, the hand on his shaft transferring to the curve of Stiles’ ass, instantly leeching the offending pain away. “Ok?”

“Ughhhh!”

“Great!” The werewolf let him get used to the extra inches before he began to move slowly, rocking back and forth inside Stiles’ tight hole, not even thrusting or pushing just yet, concentrating on making him feel as good as possible instead.

“Can’t let them outdo us, Liam!” Mason cried out, releasing his friend’s cock and standing upright with a groan. “Fuck me now, dude!”

“So demanding!” Liam grunted, rolling his head back on the sand as he watched Brett fuck his boyfriend from behind, the expression on Stiles’ face making his dick twitch and leak precum, dripping down his thick shaft to pool on his stomach and naval. His attention was instantly pulled back to the sexy sight in front of him when Mason crouched over his cock and sat down on it in one smooth motion, taking his entire length until Liam yelled in pleasure, seeing Mason’s smooth butt cheeks sitting on his pelvis. Mason was turned away, watching Brett begin to fuck Stiles in earnest, but Liam didn’t care, he still had a great view of Stiles, and Mason was doing all the work, sliding up and down his cock slowly, his best friend’s ass well stretched at this stage by Liam’s eager tongue, and lubed by his spit. “Ah, yeah, ride my dick, Mason!”

“Fuck!” Stiles panted, not daring to touch his cock in case he came, staring at his boyfriend across from him. Liam’s face was flushed; lips puffy, cheeks red, his hair plastered to his head by the sweat, but he had a gleam in his eyes unlike anything Stiles ever saw before. _New kink unlocked!_ He grinned and arched his back, hearing Brett moan and fuck into him harder, his hands moving down Stiles’ body to twist and pinch his nipples, returning the favor from earlier. For a moment, Stiles just let the experience wash over him: the hot sun heating his naked body, drying sweat that came from the vigorous exercise, the crash of the surf on the beach nearby, both soothing and exciting, the feel of warm, fine sand on his knees and elbows as he leaned lower, giving the werewolf more room to really slide in and out of his well-used hole. “Aww, yeah…”

Then the sensations of pleasure rolled into him again, and Stiles moaned loudly, his eyes turning from the azure waves and back to were Mason was bouncing up and down on Liam’s cock faster and faster. Brett’s boyfriend was facing them, and he grinned lazily as the shaft appeared and disappeared, Mason’s own cock still hard, tip glistening, the guy only sparing a hand to jerk off every few seconds. “Mmh, close, Liam!” He groaned, rolling his head back and suddenly letting his body go limp, falling onto Liam’s chest and grinning wider when his best friend started to thrust hard into his ass, balls bouncing and slapping against Mason’s own low hangers. “Uh! Uh! UH! Liam, yeah, yeah! Just a lil more!”

“Fuck, Mason, I don’t know if I can hold out,” Liam panted, gripping Mason’s waist and jackhammering up into him. “Uh, dude! Especially when you clench like that!”

“Sounds like your boyfriend is well used to bottoming!” Stiles grinned at Brett as he snapped his hips into him over and over, the muscular lacrosse player really breeding him good, feeling his full balls slapping onto his ass cheeks each time. “Uh, I can see why!”

“Yeah, heh,” Brett changed his angle suddenly, drawing fresh moans from Stiles. “My cock has spent more time buried in his ass these past few weeks than it has in my pants! For a human he sure has a lot of stamina!”

“Aww, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mason stood up abruptly, Liam’s cock slipping out of his hole, frothy precum covering the head, Mason’s own dick twitching and dripping on its own. “Too close, Liam, don’t wanna cum yet!”

“But I do, dude!” Liam groaned, falling back onto the sand. He gestured vaguely in Stiles’ direction, “Can I fuck my own boyfriend again?”

“I guess you could,” Brett shrugged, sharing a knowing smirk with Mason as he pulled out of Stiles slowly, leaving just the tip of his cock inside, Stiles’ ass clenching desperately around it. “Or we could…share?”

“What?!” Liam and Stiles said at the same time, looking at each other and then at Brett.

“Yeah, don’t get me wrong, I’m looking forward to filling Mason’s sweet hole again.” The werewolf winked at him, “But I know what he really wants, why he didn’t let you fill him up, Liam.”

“Yeah?” Mason quirked his brows, kneeling next to his best friend as Stiles crawled over to Liam, still keeping Brett’s cock in place as the athlete followed him across the sand. “And why’s that?”

“Well, those times my cock wasn’t sunk in his ass, my tongue was!” 

“Even after…” Liam’s eyes bulged when Brett smirked, and Mason nodded hungrily. “That is pretty raunchy! Do you fuck him again afterwards?”

“Until I cum!” Brett pushed back into Stiles once he was over Liam’s waist, the other werewolf’s cock gliding against Stiles’. He pulled out as they groaned, leering at the gaping darkness of the older teen’s used hole. “Stiles can fit us both.”

“What?” Liam looked past Stiles’ panting face to meet Brett’s eyes. “Won’t that hurt?”

“We can take the pain, he’s already stretched.”

“Do it.” Stiles nodded, leaning forward so he could kiss Liam’s swollen lips and push their tongues against each other. His cock quivered against his boyfriend’s leaking dick as his mind reminded him where Liam’s mouth had just been. “It’ll be so hot, especially if Mason sits on your face again!”

“Fuck yeah!” Mason grinned, jerking his cock as he watched them make out, one hand behind his back, fingers in his hole. “Please, Liam!”

Liam couldn’t help but grin at Mason’s needy tone and the expression of lust on his face. He nodded at all three of them. “Ok, let’s do it.”

 

Stiles sunk back onto Liam’s slick cock, feeling it slide into his hole with ease, so different from the first time only an hour before. The bulbous head was straining for release and Stiles grinned at his boyfriend, enjoying the look in his eyes. “Mmmh, feels good!” 

“Yeah?” Liam ran his hands up and down Stiles’ arms. “You sure about this?”

“Oh yeah.” Stiles nodded, glancing over his shoulder to where Brett was jerking off his cock with his other hand, Mason breaking off kissing him. “I’m ready.”

“Just relax, slow and steady, you’re not going to feel the pain.” Brett clasped Stiles’ shoulders and repositioned himself, a thrill tingling across his nerves when the tip of his cock touched against the base of Liam’s shaft, grinning when the other werewolf jolted, and Stiles groaned. “Gonna feel a whole lot better in just a minute!” He started to push his cock into Stiles’ ass, using Liam’s dick for guidance, his hands stretching Stiles’ butt cheeks as far apart as he could, instantly taking the pain before it could form, his precum and Liam’s cum acting as lube enough for Brett to push inside, grunting as the pressure clenched around their cocks. “Fuck, dude!”

“Yeah, fuck!” Liam agreed, quickly motioning for Mason to climb back onto his face, pulse quickening as the dark, round globes of his ass pressed against his cheeks, his mouth and nose perfectly positioned to explore his well-used hole, already plundered by Liam’s cock earlier. “Mmmh!” Liam groaned noisily into Mason’s ass, spitting into his hole and using his hands to spread his best friend’s cheeks wider, swiping his mouth across his stretched hole and smacking his lips against Mason’s pucker and meaty cheeks. He kept thrusting into Stiles with the same intensity and rapidity as he used to flick his tongue into Mason’s opening, a gloriously wet and juicy sound reaching his ears past the guy’s unending moans, as Liam slobbered into the clenching muscle, Mason riding his tongue the same way he’d ridden Liam’s cock.

“Uhhhh…” Mason groaned, using his legs to bounce up and down on Liam’s face, letting the werewolf stretch his ass and pull his cheeks far apart. His dark cock was in Stiles’ hands, the older teenager right in front of him, fucked hard by both Brett and Liam. “Fuck, this is hot!” Mason grunted, flicking his eyes past Stiles and onto his boyfriend, lingering on his muscular arms and chest. They were glistening in the evening sun, already tanned, and darker from their day at the beach, his biceps bunching as he bucked into Stiles with the same steady, even strokes, counter-acting Liam’s wild, thrusting desperation. Mason grinned at him, and then turned his attention back to Stiles, nodding when he rested his hands on Mason’s shoulders for support, though dropping one hand to continue jerking him as the teenager returned the favor and worked Stiles’ cock, trying to match Brett’s pace.

“You’re close?” Stiles panted at him, biting his lip as the pain from two cocks in his ass was instantly whisked away. Mason nodded wordlessly, his mouth reserved for the constant moans that Liam’s gifted tongue produced from him. “You guys?” He grinned when Liam held up his hand and gave him the thumbs up, and Brett nodded, eyes glowing softly. “I’ll take that as a yes, then!”

Liam was the first to fire off, unable to resist the pleasure and debauchery of what he was doing, shooting another load into Stiles’ ass, right at the moment he rolled his tongue and probed deeper into Mason’s ass, his yells muffled by his best friend’s hole, though not stopping his hips from lodging his dick deep inside his boyfriend. “Mmh!”

“Fuck!” Brett grunted, his cock slipping around from the extra lubrication, his even strokes losing their steadiness, and he bucked into Stiles aggressively, hand on his waist, using the other to play with his own hard nipples and push him over the edge, creaming the older teen’s ass with glee. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!”

Stiles closed his eyes as the sensation of two guys cumming in his ass overwhelmed him, not seeing the way Mason reacted to his expression until the other teen cried out in one long, pleasure-filled shout and Stiles glanced down to see his cum shot. Mason came in spurts, firing drop after endless drop, spurting onto his chest and drenching Stiles’ hand and cock, before torrents of cum dribbled down onto Liam’s abs, not even needing a cock in his ass, such was the intensity of riding Liam’s tongue. “Well, shit, guess that means-”

“Yup!” Mason cut him off with a smirk and pumped Stiles’ cock until he finally exploded all over him; splurging his cream against Mason’s abs, the contrast on his skin making Stiles mewl and grind down on both Liam and Brett’s cocks, still buried in his ass. “Fuck yeah!” Mason grinned and fell back onto the sand, giving Liam a chance to breathe and get a look at his cum-covered boyfriend. “Now this was what I wanted from an endless summer day!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was an enjoyable little chapter, not as long as _Lacrosse Bonfires & Drunken Werewolves_, but I enjoyed writing it. I’ll return to normal _Eternity_ chapters shortly, though there is a potential for a Scott/Liam/Stiles spinoff in this vein after the next chapter; it’d be about the same length, but different kink/positions again. Thanks for reading and for your support!


End file.
